general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MKMiner
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ian Devlin page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, NeneAndNate, Nk3play2, and/or Lovealways5671! -- Ylnani (Talk) 23:44, 10 November 2012 Molly and TJ Thank you. I saw that as soon as I logged in. I have blocked the IP address.--Ylnani (talk) 22:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ethan & Nik I actually saw that too. I don't consider "spoilers" to be citations though because some times they can be wrong. I only use published news reports or confirmations as citations. For example, I've also read in "spoilers" on some sites that Jerry and Robin and Helena are coming back as well and have started taping. But, I haven't read that in any news reports or heard any of those actually confirmed. Also, many people don't read spoilers and don't want to know what's going to happen; so, if it's not published as news, they don't know that these people are coming back (if it's true). Therefore, I tend to think we should let them have their surprise. Also, please sign your messages when you leave one on someone's talk page. Thanks! --Ylnani (talk) 20:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ingo page I do not know why I deleted an Ingo Rademacher page without going and looking up the deletion log. I created it, but it's blank; you can edit the page. BTW, thany you so much for adding all the pages; that's awesome! :) --Ylnani (talk) 03:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friends/enemies Hello, I responded on my talk page here. --Ylnani (talk) 03:13, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox actor How's this? Anything else you think it should have?--Ylnani (talk) 02:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) That looks great thanks I will start adding it to the actor and actress pages. Thanks! MKMiner (talk) 03:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :What about the color? I wanted it to be a different color than the other infoboxes, each one is different. Do you think the orange is okay?--Ylnani (talk) 05:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I like that its a different color then all the other infoboxes. It is a lot brighter then the rest though. Maybe Dark Green or purple if they are not being used for anything else yet? MKMiner (talk) 14:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Infobox for crew Hey, great idea, it didn't even occur to me to use the infobox for crew. lol I added "position1," "position2," etc. on the template. I figured we can use the same "years" fields. --Ylnani (talk) 02:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It just occurred to me that maybe we should use a different color for crew members. I'll find a color that looks good and fix it.--Ylnani (talk) 02:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about the color right now, just put in the fields and I'll go back and do the color. It's acting up right now, I'm working on it.--Ylnani (talk) 02:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) If you put , it should work. That command tells it to only clear the right hand side; likewise you could put "left" to clear the left hand side. You put "all" to clear both sides. Se if that works.--Ylnani (talk) 03:05, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I have it backwards, use so that it only clears the left hand side and it will be next to the infobox. I think if it clears everything and is below the infobox it looks funny with all the white space.--Ylnani (talk) 03:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I figured out the color thing, I had omitted the # sign. For crew, add | color = #FFCC00 | color text = black to the end of the table --Ylnani (talk) 03:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox episode Yeah, I never got around to changing that one since it's not used a lot. How about this green, or is it too bright? Template:Infobox soap episode--Ylnani (talk) 04:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) That looks great.MKMiner (talk) 04:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Spencer recast Yeah, I read that too on General Hospital Happenings, but couldn't find the tweet to cite it; but I found it, so I'll add it to the news, etc. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 04:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Jon Lindström Hey, I redirected it. He's usually credited as Lindstrom (without the umlaut, "the dots," I learned that word in high school Spanish class 10 years ago lol) now, but he used to be credited as Lindström "back in the day." To make the umlaut, there are a few different ways to do it; but I switch my keyboard to Spanish (you do that in your "regional and language" settings in the Windows Control Panel), then you do shift plus the key to the right of the p, then the o. :) --Ylnani (talk) 06:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) AMC link template Hey, I noticed you try to do {{A| etc. on the Pine Valley page. It didn't work because I hadn't created that template, but I just did. So, it'll work now. I also put the templates for OLTL and GH on the AMC wiki (and the Wikipedia template). So now all three wikis have templates to link to the others. :)--Ylnani (talk) 06:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! MKMiner (talk) 12:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, you've been a great help, huge! I'm really busy right now, my schedule I guess is opposite from most peoples. I'm most busy in the summer and less busy during the school year. So, right now I'm really having a hard time updating. I've actually gone 3 days without doing so! Anyway, I haven't gotten around to updating the featured articles or the featured poll or featured video. If you're interested, I can make you an admin so that you can do so! Thanks! --Ylnani (talk) 05:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just made you an admin. You've been a great help and I think you can help with the featured articles. Here are the links to edits them: *Featured poll **Featured poll archive *Featured video **Featured video archive *Featured article *Featured character **Featured articles/characters archive Feel free to edit any or all of the above. I haven't gotten around to them in so long. When I change them out, I cut/paste the old one into the archives. You can look at them and see how I've done that. Let me know if you need help. Also, when changing out the featured article and featured character, make sure to list the mentioned characters in the "featured" category (by adding "featured" to the list of categories on the characters' pages), and to remove the ones from that category who are no longer featured (by going to the characters' edit page). The category is here. On the featured video poll, if you use the same choices that have been used before, it will automatically put the previous votes in. (It's stupid like that.) So, if that happens, I just slightly change something like punctuation on one of the choices or something. After doing any of the above, I also add the date to the Updates page (if I remember to) and move the listing to the top of the list on the page. Thanks for all your help!--Ylnani (talk) 07:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, cool new poll. I like it. Thanks again for helping out. :) --Ylnani (talk) 04:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: infobox for books Hey, I replied on my talk page. --Ylnani (talk) 09:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :How's this: Template:Infobox book? I thought the setting could be like "Port Charles, New York" or "Portland, Maine;" and the locations could be like "General Hospital," "Kelly's Diner," etc.--Ylnani (talk) 15:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and created one for shows too: Template:Infobox show. Let me know if you have any ideas to modify them. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 15:45, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll move the characters. Thanks for the feedback. Are the colors okay? I tried to pick a different color than all the other infoboxes.--Ylnani (talk) 23:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured article Hey, I finally got around to doing a new featured character, it's Lucas Jones. I think we need to do a new featured article too. The Cassadine-Spencer feud has been up since July and it's pretty much done now. The big storylines right now are Ben's paternity, the Scrubs/Patrina triangle and the mob war. What do you think we should do? Any ideas? You can even write it if you want (Template:FA/1). Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 15:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :It looks awesome! I haven't read it yet, but will after I watch Thursday's episode (I haven't watched it yet!) Thanks, you're awesome!--Ylnani (talk) 07:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Editing war It seems that there has been a bit of a (probably unintentional) editing war between MKMiner and Lantefan2012. Lantefan2012 keeps adding the actors' names into the links on pages (e.g., Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary)|Luke Spencer), and MKMiner keeps removing the actors' names. I have noticed this back and forth on numerous pages over the past several weeks. I'm sure that neither of you were probably even aware of this "editing war," but it has been going on. I honestly do not have a preference as to which way links are done on this wiki; however, I feel that it is a waste of time and energy to be deliberately adding all of the actors' names to all of the links since the vast majority of users (myself included) are not going to take the time to add them in the first place when editing pages. So, to constantly go through and add the actors' names, you are fighting a losing battle. Therefore, I feel that both of you should simply leave all of the links the way they are, and stop changing them. The truth of the matter is that some users are going to add the actors' names to the links, but most are not; therefore, it is a waste of time and energy to go through and try to make them all uniform since the uniformity will never be achieved.--Ylnani (talk) 07:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I didn't even notice someone was adding them or I wouldn't have kept deleting. Mostly I have been alphabetizing categories and other small edits and just deleting them when I notice. I can stop deleting them I just find source mode easier to read and edit without them and then if actor changes they don't have to be fixed or redirected. MKMiner (talk) 21:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) nuJason I know! I'm excited. I haven't gotten a chance to add the info yet. :) --Ylnani (talk) 05:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Request for block I'm just really mad and upset right now. Can I request that you please block me, ILoveRichardHarmon, and that Wikia Contributor? We are all insulting each other. Well, ILoveRichardHarmon and I are attacking the Wikia Contributor, and she's attacking us. This whole thing started over Jason Morgan (Billy Miller), and it has gotten too much out of hand, and I don't see this ending any time soon. I'm begging you, please block us, even me, because this might not ever end. Please. Avery I don't know if someone fixed it before I looked at it, but I don't see anything wrong with the redirects; they appear to all be working. If you continue to have problems, please let me know on my talk page exactly how you are trying to go to her page (are you searching and for what terms exactly, or are you clicking on a link, etc). --Ylnani (talk) 07:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to inform you that a user by the name of MaxPayne1935 wrote this on my talk page and I want it removed and him blocked for being vulgar and offensive: "I just went to the strip club. I realized you can be the perfect stripper. You need a good dick up your vagina." Jarialover1993 (talk) 01:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to inform you that a user by the name of MaxPayne1935 wrote this on my talk page and I want it removed and him blocked for being vulgar and offensive: "I just went to the strip club. I realized you can be the perfect stripper. You need a good dick up your vagina." Jarialover1993 (talk) 01:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Let's mess with the ice princes Please Sources I just want to let you know all edits I make I learn from videos and clips of gh on YouTube and are all true if you are in in question of them i will tell you wich video i found it in --Wintertrack (talk) 20:51, December 10, 2016 (UTC)